Brucie Kibbutz
|home = Mohanet Avenue, BOABO, Broker, Liberty City (Trước đây) Los Santos, San Andreas |nationality = Israel- Hoa Kỳ |family = Mori Kibbutz (Anh) Judith Kibbutz (Dì) Mẹ không rõ tên |affiliations = Mori Kibbutz Stevie Roman Bellic Niko Bellic Kenny Petrovic Luis Fernando Lopez Lenny Lyle Rivas (Trước đây) |vehicles = Maverick màu lam Squalo màu đen lục "The Bitch" Huntley Sport màu vàng đen Oracle màu bạc "Sexy Truck" Stinger màu đỏ (Thử nghiệm) |businesses = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos Bull Shark Testosterone |bleeter= @Bruce_K |voice = Timothy Adams |lifeinvader = Brucie Kibbutz }} Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz là một nhân vật trong Grand Theft Auto xuất hiện dưới dạng nhân vật chủ đạo, bạn bè trong Grand Theft Auto IV, nhân vật phụ trong The Ballad of Gay Tony, và nhân vật quần chúng trong Grand Theft Auto Online. Anh là em trai của Mori Kibbutz. Anh cũng được đề cập trong Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Kibbutz là một là một doanh nhân ô tô sang trọng, rất biết giữ dáng, và là huấn luyện viên thể dục. Thông qua cốt truyện, anh là người lạm dụng steroid khá nhiều và gần như là một người song tính. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Tuổi thơ và thiếu thốn Bruce Kibbutz sinh vào năm 1977. Brucie thường có dịp đề cập với Niko rằng anh từng là một "tên mập tội nghiệp" và "không có con gái nào muốn hẹn hò." Trong nhiệm vụ Search and Delete, anh lúng tung kể rằng nếu anh là một người đồng tính nam, Roman sẽ gặp rắc rối to, nhưng mau chóng khai thật chỉ là đùa thôi tại anh cũng ngưỡng mộ Roman. Anh cũng nói với Niko với một hàm ý "Brucie thích âm hộ... nhớ kỹ, được không?" Brucie rất thích cái mà anh thường gọi là "đồ ép" là việc tiêm testosterone trái phép đến từ của người Chile. Điều này dẫn đến cơ bắp phình to rõ rệt, và khiến cho Brucie hay rơi vào trạng thái hưng phấn tạm thời trong nhiều lần sử dụng. Anh là người dùng steroid nhiều và cũng là người bán các loại ma túy kích thưởng tăng cường cơ thể, thường dẫn đến sự "ghé thăm" của cảnh sát. Trong The Ballad of Gay Tony, anh trai của Brucie là Mori Kibbutz xuất hiện. Mori vẫn còn hay khinh thường Brucie cho dù họ đã trưởng thành. Trong những lần xuất hiện nhiệm vụ của Mori, lối sống kiêu ngạo, tự thu mình và tự cao tự đại của Brucie dần được bật mí là do âm mưu của người anh lớn này, Mori ngay lập tức dìm hàng anh xuống và sẵn sàng vênh mặt. Từ đó, Brucie rất tự ti. "Hint" song tính của anh xuất hiện nhiều lần trong trò chơi, rõ ràng hơn là trong Ladies Half Price khi anh bối rối cố hôn thử Luis, rồi sau đó buông ngay hành động của mình như không có gì xảy ra, rồi thành thật bảo rằng kiểm tra thử xem Luis có phải là một người đồng tính hay không, nhưng không phải. Anh cũng phủ nhận mình là người song tính trong một e-mail mà anh gửi cho Niko nếu người chơi thắng một cuộc đua trong GTA IV. Ngoài ra, Brucie thử Niko tương tự như Luis (nhưng hành động khác) nhiều lần trong trò chơi, chẳng hạn như là hay nhờ Niko chạm vào cơ thể của mình để xem coi có "thích" không hoặc nói những câu như "Tôi sẽ ăn lỗ của cậu đấy, bồ. Không phải cái mông của cậu, mà là cái lỗ của cậu." (chơi chữ giữa lỗ huyệt hậu môn và hai bên mông ở câu nói gốc) nếu tham gia những hoạt động bạn bè. Đời sống và Sức khỏe Brucie là một người thành đạt nhờ việc mở Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, một cái nhà xe tọa lạc ở East Hook, Broker. Từ đó anh thường xuyên cho là mình giàu có và sẵn tiện lập luôn một trang web với tên gọi là Brucie's Executive Lifestyle, mục đích cụ thể thì không được biết rõ, nhưng rõ ràng đây là trang web viết blog và mẹo cuộc sống hàng ngày. Brucie là một thành viên V.I.P. ở Maisonette 9, và tên của anh được viết vào danh sách khách tham gia (cũng có thể tên Roman được viết trong đó). Điểm đến yêu thích của anh là ở Superstar Café. Nhờ việc bán xe (nhập khẩu và xuất khẩu, độ lại xe, vân vân), anh có được nhiều loại siêu xe và xế xịn khác nhau dùng riêng. Một trong hai chiếc xe của anh Banshee và Huntley Sport đều có tông màu vàng đen. Thêm nữa, anh cũng có chiếc thuyền Squalo và trực thăng Maverick, cả hai đều được sử dụng để thu hút phụ nữ và bạn bè đến chơi. Hình xăm Một nửa hình xăm tiếng Trung của Brucie mang tính bừa bãi, tức là anh không biết rõ gì nhiều về tiếng Trung khi anh xăm chúng. *Khi Brucie cởi áo, một hình xăm tiếng Trung Quốc là "我" có thể được nhìn thấy. Bản dịch là "tôi" ("ngươi" trong Hán Việt) ở tiếng Việt nhưng phụ thuộc vào cách sử dụng trong tiếng Trung khi viết câu. *"人妖" ("nhân yêu" trong Hán Việt) ở lưng dưới của mình, chính là thuật ngữ đồng tính nam (gay), chuyển giới từ nam sang nữ, hay cũng có thể là con gái mà giả trai. *二打六 (Nhị đả lục, tức là hai và sáu) ở bên cánh tay trái của anh có nghĩa là "người diễn viên chính" hoặc "không có vai trò quan trọng" trong phim Hồng Kông theo tiếng lóng. *愛恨分明 (Ái hận phân minh) ở phía bên cánh tay phải của anh có nghĩa là "có thể phân biệt minh bạch giữa tình yêu và hận thù". *Một hình xăm phía bụng dưới của anh có từ "Mommy" chỉ có thể nhìn thấy trong hai nhiệm vụ mà anh không mặc áo. Sự kiện trong Grand Theft Auto IV Sự kiện trong The Lost and Damned Sự kiện trong The Ballad of Gay Tony Sự kiện trong Grand Theft Auto V Sự kiện trong Grand Theft Auto Online Hoạt động bạn bè Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA IV * Logging On * Exotic Exports (Email/Chủ) * Search and Delete (Chủ) * Easy as Can Be (Chủ) * Out of the Closet (Chủ) * No. 1 (Chủ) * Brucie's Races (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Undress to Kill (Cuộc gọi điện thoại) * Stevie's Car Thefts (Giọng nói) * Weekend at Florian's (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Dining Out (Cuộc gọi) * Mr and Mrs Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ/Kết thúc Deal) The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene (Giọng nói) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout * Kibbutz Number One * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Ladies Half Price * Credits Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Dịch vụ (GTA Online) Thư viện ảnh BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Hình phát họa Brucie. GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-12-28-20.jpg|Brucie và Banshee của anh: "The Bitch". SearchandDelete-GTAIV.jpg|''"Ice Cold!". GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-02-56-42.jpg|Brucie khi thoát thân, lộ ra hình xăm của mình HuntleySport-GTAIV-BrucieBoating.jpg|Huntley Sport màu vàng của Brucie. Bleeter_GTAVpc_Brucie_K.png|Ảnh đại diện của Brucie trong ''GTA V. Thông tin cơ sở Liên kết ngoài * gta4onlineguide.com - chứa thông tin cách gia tăng tỷ lệ yêu thích của Brucie. Điều hướng }} de:Bruce Kibbutz en:Brucie Kibbutz es:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz ru:Брюси Киббуц Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Category:Nhân vật trong GTA V Category:Nhân vật trong GTA Online Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Category:Thợ máy